htf arc v
by digi next gen
Summary: yuya was suddenly went to another dimension where animals can talk and yuya pretty much has a problem with his beserk already so will he survive? rated t for swears and minor cursing.


**hey guys i'm loving it about that yuya and flippy dark side are alike!-me**

**this might be going to t-rated-fliqpy**

**shit don't kill me!-yugo**

***slash yugo face and set it on fire*-fliqpy**

**are you sure?-yuto**

**well yes because they are both have beserk like state-me**

***sigh* she does not own yugioh arc v nor happy tree friends-yuto**

* * *

in happy tree ville or whatever its called...

a green bear in army clothing was walking with a red porcupine with flakes on its body and she notice the green bear looking grim."hey flippy are you alright?"she asked."i'm alright flaky."flippy said. then a portal came out of nowhere and out came a lizard with to spikes jutted out of its back and it had horns on it head and googles on it and it had green and red hair on its head it looked dizzy it ha crimson colored eyes."hey you alright?"flippy asked.(man his name is hard to typed without typos.)"yeah i'm alright i think."he said."well come on then."he said.

then flippy raised his to pull this guy up."by the way my name is yuya sakaki,but call me yuya."he said."i'm flippy and that's flaky."flippy said. she waved in shy way."well have anyone seen my jacket?"yuya asked not feeling his jacket. then flippy saw a white jacket with a orange line going through it."there it is its right behind you and is that yours?"flippy asked. yuya looked and smiled then he put it on his shoulders."anyway yeah but where am i?"yuya asked. yuya got a look of confusion from them two."y-y-your i-in happy t-tree ville."flaky said.

yuya showed confusion and he looked at himself and nearly fainted."wtf am i!"yuya exclaimed. then yuya put his t-rex arm even if there longer than a t-rex arms."i think your a tyrannosaurs rex!"a anteater said. that scared flaky nearly to death and yuya got a scare somehow so did yuto."hey sniffles when did you get here?"flippy asked. then yuya vision cleared to he could see himself more clearly."i'm odd-eyes pendulum dragon!"yuya said shocked. this confuse them."w-what a-are you a-talking a-about o-odd eyes p-pendulum d-d-dragon."flaky stuttered._"don't do this yuya i think this is a bad idea."yuto said._

yuya saw his duel disk on his arm and took it off and pulled a card out the extra deck and showed a creature very smilar to yuya but more dragon like it was wing-less with bone jutting out and it had orbs on them, and its eyes was different one was crimsom like yuya but the other was green!"what the hell am i seeing twins or what?"cuddles said. now yuya got scared so badly he blindly tackled cuddle with his horns and everyone else took two away from yuya but cuddle is injured in his arm and it was bleeding very badly yuya knew card to heal him so yuya activated his duel disk and everyone looked at him confused.

" i summon performalpal seal eel!"he said placing a card down. and a orange eel with a hat came out and showed itself, they stared at him shocked."h-how d-did you d-do t-that!?"she asked. then saw performalpal seal eel look at yuya."can you heal yellow rabbit please?"yuya asked. it nodded and went to cuddles and it glowed and cuddles was healed."oh and by the way my name is CUDDLES!"he yelled. yuya took two steps away from cuddles and he removed the card and it disappeared.

"wow how did you do that."sniffles asked very curiously. yuya blushing and embarrassed while snffiles was asking too many questions."chill out i'll tell you and please stop messing with my tail!"yuya said. and cuddle flinch at yuya remark because he got caught."_he's a buzzkill should i take over." yuto asked._ "no yuto you should not take over."yuya deadpanned.

now they was confuse who was yuya talking to."who are you talking to?"sniffles asked."i'm talking to yuto my imaginary friend."yuya lied. then they gave yuya a look that made yuya flinched."_why do you come up with that just let me take over or we syncronize!"yuto said. _"aw hell to the fuck no!"yuya exclaimed. they all just stood there at yuya remark at himself and they was confused."now i'm thinking you have PTSD."flippy said.

"_what!?"both yuya and yuto said together._"so you don't get it,do you?"sniffle asked. yuya nodded at that."well it means somebody who suffers from an horrible past and it tramatize them making them pretty much crazy,i have it and because of war i was in and i don't want to chat about it because i created another personality that kills people when "i flip out" so that why."flippy said."fire in the whole!"somebody said.

and there was an explodsion and fireworks appeared it was awesome."wow! i like this it reminds me of dad


End file.
